A Story of much Sorrow
by Samela
Summary: Here we follow up to the meeting at the Hotel Denumont were the Buadelaires run into some long lost friends, and enimies, and a fallen hot air device, a dark dank basment, and vouls. Please read and review! Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charecters or places.

As the Baudelairs and Kit drove through the traffic of the city, the Baudelairs had many questions on there minds, for instance, "Where are Hector and the Quagmires?". They of course knew that they were most likely in the self sustaining hot air mobile house floating over the ground, but they still wanted to know were and if they were okay. Another question on there minds was, "Were is Quigley and what was the urgent matter of which he needs our help for?", and most importanly, "Where is Count Olaf.". They wandered these questions in the scilence of the black car untill it came to a holt. "Here we are. Hotel Denumont." They all looked up to see a nice looking building with a very ugly rotting wooden door.

Then Kluas asked, "Why are we here so early? The meeting is on Thursday." Then Kit replied, "Its always nice to be a bit early, and you never know what surprises you may find in an old hotel.", then she gave them all a small smile as she opend the door. As Kit said, it is always nice to be a bit early, and about you never knowing what surprises you may encounter in a nice hotel with a rotting wooden door and a dark dank basment, and the Buadelairs indeed didn't know the horrid surprises they would encounter here, at the Hotel Denumont.

Now, I suppose you also have very many questions on your mind right now about this book, but a question I have for you is, "Why are you reading this horrible book? It will only bring you much pain, grief and woefull sorrow so just drop it and run away and mabey pick up a copy of the littlest elf and read that insted!". Sadley it is my sowrn duty to record the Buadelairs sad adventure here, and sadly some people out there, like you are to dumb to relize that you shoudnt be reading it. Now we go to another setting way up into the sky very high above the Hotel Denumont to the self sustaining air mobile home were hector and the Quagmires were.

It was about lunch time when the Quagmires and Hector set the table for lunch. They sat in there usual spots around the small square table and wandered there usual thoughts like, "Will we ever defeat Count Olaf?", and, "Will we ever see the ground again", and "Were are the Buadelairs?", and also, "What has Hector cooked for lunch?", of course Hector knew the anser but the Quagmires werent the ones who were cooking the lunch at the time so of course they didn't know. Hector came in carrying a larg plate of chicken quasedeas. Though mexican food was Hectors speacilty and often tastes very good when prepared properly, all three of them were getting a bit tired of mexican food. They all reached for a quasedea and thought to themselves in some what scilent scilence, but this scilence would not last for very long.


	2. The troubling telegram

**Just another disclamer: I dont not own any charecters.**

Thanks for the reviews, I'll write more once I get a few more reviews. :)

Finally the scilence was broken by a **_rikita-rikita_** sound coming from Hectors room. Duncan was the first to hear it and say, "Hector, what's that niose?" Hector replied, "I have no idea, but it sounds some what scary and I feel rather skittish around mysterouse scary noises." Isadora then gave Duncan a look as if to say, "Lets go find out". So off they ran down through the hallway to Hectors room to find out what the niose was. As they reached the room they saw a black box with some buttons and a pully device that tey had seen before but never paid much attention to because they didn't know what it was. Duncan though to himslef, "If Violet was here she would proboly know what this is", but he had no time to think about the strange device any more because it was printing out a piece of paper with missing letter, most likely because the device was short on ink. "Is it a printer? Mabey it's a type writer with out keys.", asked Isadora. "I don't think so, it looks sort of like a telegram device." "A telegram? For us? We never got a telegram before. Whoes it from? What does it say?". Duncan slowly reached for the piece of paper and stared at it like it was about to give him a pop quize. He read out the words of the telegram and said, "From ui a ". "Some of the letters didn't print, it probobly was running out of ink.". "Hurry up, read the rest!". "CC: J.S", "What does that mean?" "I think it mean carbon copy, it usually refers to some one sending another copy of the letter to some one else." "Okay then. I'll read on. CCC: Queequag.". Isadora asked, "What is the Queequag? Is it a preson, if so that's a very odd name to have." "No I don't think that's a name. I read an article in The Daily Punctilio back before the fire that was about a sumbmarine with the same name. It was about some one getting attacked by a manitee and how the sub had some mysterouse specimens on it but my memory of it is sort of fuzzy." Isadora said, "Okay, so its been sent to J.S and a submarine, and we have no idea who its from. Whats it about? What if its from Conut Olaf?". Duncan replied, "No, it couldn't be, could it?". "Why dont we just read the rest and then try to see who it's from."

"Okay," Isadora said. "Read on.". Duncan, "We a e awa e tha y u h e thre oth r m b rs on bo rd stop. We a e in urgen ne d of yo r he p pl ase co m to t e loca ion co ed in t e p oms b low." Duncan said, "Half of the leters didn't print. ". Isadora said, "Lets just see if we can figure out all the words." "Ok." As the two Quagmire triplets attempeted to figures out half printed words they finally figured it out. "Isadora, I think you had better figure out this code. It has something to with peotry." Isadora replied, "Okay, I'll try." So try she did. She first looked at the peom about the giddy walurus and then at the other, and then said, "Some one wants us to meet them at Briney Beach. " Duncan replied, "Briney Beach, Quigley showed us a map about that place once." They both gave a sigh and they both knew what they were sighing for. They felt even sort of guilty that they survived the fire and there brother didn't. Then Ducan glumly said, "Well, we had better go of to briney beach, its Monday today but who knows how long it would take us to get there." Then Isadora said, "Duncan, arent you forgeting something. We are thousands of feet above the ground! If we could make this thing go back down or we would have done that a long time ago!" They both once again sighed for their lost friends and how much they missed them, but befor they could talk about it any more they heard a flapping sound as if some on was shaking enourmose sheets of tin foil all around the world. They quikly dropped the letter to go out side and see what it was. Outside to the fenced porch of the self sustaianing hot are mobile home they did only to find a rather unruly sight.


	3. The Frightening Fall

**I dont own any of these charecters! Sorry it took me so long to come up with this chapter. The next one should be up soon!**

Isadora and Duncan stood there overwelmed by the vast amount of eagles that had perched on just about every surfacing part of the floating structure, but what scared them them even more was the very scary sight of seeing two other people on board with two eagles perched on there shoulders. They were wearing blue suits with think padding on the shoulders so that the eagles could stand there. They had a very scary aroua of meanice but the thing that scared them the most was not the eagles, or the two people, but the sight of Hector being slowly elevated into the air by two eaglees carrying him there.

Duncan finally asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?".

Isadora then shouted, "Were is Hector?". The two sinister people only cackled a sinister laugh as they walked slowly walked towards the Quagmires.

The Quagmires were about to run when they suddenly found that there feet were rooted to the ground, leterally. They couldn't move because of the eagles holding there feet down to there floor with their sharp claws. Though the Quagmires were in very good shape for thirteen year old kids, there were not able to move their feet. The stood their helplessly watching Hector being dangled in the air like a little kid teasing his cat.

Finally the women who had hair but no beard said, "I believe you have something that's ours." Isadora stood their dumb struck because as far as she knew, they had nothing that belonged to these meanicing people, but Duncan did. Duncan did know what they were talking about. Then the man said, "Oh come on little boy, its not to hard to tell us were the sugar bowl is." Isadora gave him a surprised look and then said, "You know were the sugar bowl is?". Duncan replied, "Yes, I-I-I kne-knew where it was all along."

"And you never told us about it?".

Duncan replied, "I didn't..I wasent thinking straight. I-"

The women interupted Duncan and said, "Enough talking boy, give us the sugar bowl." Duncan said, "Its not here, and even if it was I wouldnt give it to dispicible people like you!"

"Then we'll drop Hector out of the air and then he will land in the shaking waters of the Briney Beach nenith us, but of course he would never survive such a fall."

"If you drop Hector, then I'll never tell you where the sugar bowl is."

"If you don't tell us where the sugar bowl is, then well drop Hector."

"If you drop Hector I'll never tell you were it is!"

Then the man yelled, "Stop! You idiots, don't you see? An argument can go on like this forever!" Then he blew his silvery whistle, very similar to the one Coach Ginghies had back at Prufrock Prep, and as he blew into the whistle a very shrill highpiched sound came out and as soon as it did, the three eagles who were carrying hector didn't drop him, but flew away with Hector in their talons.

Duncan and Isadora then shouted together, "Hector- Hecto" They were interupet by another shrill blow of the whistle and on comand the eagles were no longer holding down the Quagmires, but they relized, it didn't matter. They had nowere to run. They werent about to just jump of of the structure. They had no were to go.

The man said, "Mabey this will help you think a little better boy. I said tell us where the sugar bowl is! Now!". But by the time the women was about to threaten Duncan any longer, Duncan was already halfway up the roof of the house and climbing up to the hot air baloon part of the house and was aatempting to rip the fabric so that the self sustaianing hot air home would lower itself to the ground. The Women then man and Isadora all looked up at Duncan as if he was a mainiac.

Then Isadora yelled up to Duncan, "What are you doing!?!". Duncan replied, "Iam trying to make the ballon lower us so we can get to the meeting and retreve the sugar bowl befor they do!" The Women gave the man a sinister look and they both just stood there next to Isadora, and blew there whistles. All of the eagles flew up in the and carried the Man and Women with them, but the didn't fly far, they just flew of of the hot air mobile home and were seemlesly floating next to it as if they were the auduence watching an interest talk wating for something to happen.

Isadora then said, "Dun-"but befor she could finish her sentence Duncan had already finished ripping the first balloon. The hot air mobile home jerked to one side because of the ballon on that side being ripped so it could no longer float properly. Isadora fell to the other side of the hot air home, and fell over the edge.

I really do hate to stop in the middle of a very interesting part of the book. I am sure you are very eager to know if Isadoa survives the fall or not but I must warn you. DO NOT READ ON! Do something else please, but just don't read the rest of this book! It will only bring you sadness and sorrow. If you must continue reading this book, please atleast skip the rest of this chapter! Go skip to a chapter less horrific and scary like on of the other chapters were the Buadelairs and find a friend who they miss very much, or at least the middle Baudelair missed very much. Or you could just skip the whole book all together and avoid the treachery that lays ahead! But now, back to the story.

Isadora screamed, "Duncan!", as she fell through the air. Duncan yelled back, "Isadora!" He quikly jumped down from the roof but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was watch Isadora fall throgh the air. Sudenly Isadora stopped falling. She had landed in a giant net suspended by the errie eagles. She screamed again, "Duncan!", but she was to far down for Duncan to see her let alone hear her. Duncan was under the impression that Isadora had fallen to her death as the eagles and the evil people flew away. It was all his fault. He didnt mean to do it. He was all alone now. No Hector, no Isadora, and also as it had been for a very long time, no Buadelairs. The eagles had left now but he knew that they would be back for him now that he was the only surviving Quagmires who would be able to inherrit the saphires. He craawled up into a little ball and started to cry. He was just trying to help. He didn't know what to do. He was all alone now. Hector was gone, the Buadelaires were gone, his parents and now both of his siblings were gone.


	4. The Misunderstood Misconception

**Sorry it took such a long time for me to update. Well read, review and enjoy!**

He had to get down to Briny Beach to get to the meeting. He gathered himself together and climbed back up the roof and started poping all the hot air ballons. Soon he found himself falling through the air at a very high speed. He jumped down from the roof and went into the kitchen and hide under the table. That was what he was told to do incase of an earth quake, and this was kinda similar to one so that's what he did. Seconds later he found he had landed on not very hard groun, but very wet water. He was on Briny Beach. He quikly climbed out of the room and swam to the shore. He was all wet but that didn't matter. He had to get to the hotel Denumont fast. He knew that it was always good to be a bit early, and he was also very curouse about who wanted to meet him there. He had no money to purchase a map, so he just ran every which way across the street and asked randome people were the hotel was. One man who was wearing a very wide brimmed hat that coveered his eyes and a long trecnch coat gave him an aloof stare and told him were the hotel was. Ducan was sure that he had sceen this man befor but he didn't take the time to wander were he had seen him. He crossed the busy street of Dark Avenue, a place were he hoped to never see again, then he ran throug the staitionary district until he came to the Pashuberry Pavilions, then he made a left and saw the large hotel with the rotting wooden door. By this time the Buadelairs and Kit were sitting at a table un noticed by the world outside the hotel talking about who Kit was. The Buadelaires asked questions and Kit gave them ansers. Duncan ran by them, he had no time to look at them or even recignise them he opend the doo in a hurry and looked every which way for some sort of sighn. Oustside Sunny had noticed a person running through the door, but she at tis time was not aware of who it was. She finally spoke out, "Person in denumont." Violet and Kluas looked at the door and saw it was swinging open with the wind. Then Violet got up from the table and said, "Why don't we go in now? Some people might already be in there." Kit replied, "Theres no harm in doing so.". But what they didn't know was that there was very much harm in doing so, very much indeed.

The inside of the hotel was very elligant. It had hard wood floors that ovousley had seen better days, but they still looked nice. The walls were painted a dark rich brown and there was a nice wooden check in desk with a very friendly looking clerk at the front. The clerk was a friendly looking man with a fancy dark green pinstripe suit on and a gold name tag that read Charels. The ceilings were very high and held a very shiny crystal shandelier. Duncan looked around and just apreciated how nice it was to stand on solid ground. He hadent been on the ground for a very long time. He stood in the middle of the hotel lobby not knowing what to do. Finally the rikity old rotting wood door of the elegent hotel opend . Duncan turned around to see who it was. The door slowly opend and in entered a tall women wearing a high collared trench coat. She went up to the secertary and said, "Hello, can I get one room on the highest floor?". The cherry vioce of the secertary replied, "Sure thing. Here are your keys, enjoy.". Then behind the tall women in the trench coat came some people who Duncan thought he might never see again.

"Quigly!", Violet yelled. She ran over to Duncan and gave him a big hug. "Quigly were have you been? I missed you so much!". Duncan gave Violet a hug too and then asked, "Quigly? Quigly who?". Violet replied quietly in surprise, "Quigly? What do you mean your not Quigly? ". Duncan replied, "Violet, Quiglys dead, he's been dead for a long time. Its me Duncan.". All three Baudelairs gasped in surprise. Sunny shrieked happily, "Duncan!". Kluas added, "How did you get here? I cant believe its really you!". Duncan gave them a small smile that the Baudelairs hadent seen in a long time. He replied sadley, "The self sustaining hot air mobile home dropped from the sky. There were these two people who seemed very evil and they had these giant eagles and they took Hector away. I have no idea where he is now. ". Sunny replied in a comforting way, "Hector gone?", which probobly something like, "Its okay Duncan at least you and Isadora got here safley and I am sure Hector's fine.". Both the Buadelaires and Duncan had understood what Sunny had said. The Buadelaires were of course very happy to see their friends again. Then Sunny said, "Where Isadora?", which most likely meant something along the lines of, "Wheres your sister?". Duncan frowend as a tear rolled down his eyes. "She's gone, she fell over the hot air mobile home after the eagles flew off.". All three of the Baudelairs gasped in surprise.

Violet then said as a tear rowled down her eye, "Shes gone?". None of the Buadelairs could believe it. Kluas said as another tear rowled down his eyes, "This cant be! It cant be.". All the children took a moment to reflect on how horrid their lives have been and now they had this to make their situation worse.

**gasp What will happen next? We shall have to wait and see....**


End file.
